Figure
by AnvyCryaotic36
Summary: "NII-SAMA! KENAPA KAU HANCURKAN!" "Maaf maaf gue ga sengaja." "GA MAU TAU POKOKNYA NII-SAMA HARUS GANTI SEKARANG!" Ga pandai bikin summary wkwkw langsung check aja story nya!


Seorang Date Masamune tidak sengaja menghancurkan figura kesayangan milik adik tercintanya. Alhasil sang adik pun terus menerus merengek minta ganti padanya. Masamune pun harus keliling sana sini untuk mencari gantinya. Penasaran? Check it out!!

 **Figure**

 **A Sengoku Basara fanfiction**

 **Sengoku basara belongs to capcom**

 **Warn: kegajean level akut, bahasa non baku, de el el**

 **Story ini terinspirasi dari salah satu episode anime Himouto Umaru-chan**

Di sebuah apartment di daerah Osaka...

"NII-SAMAAA!! KENAPA KAU HANCURKAN?! PADAHAL AKU BELI INI PAKE UANG JAJAN KU TAU!!! HUHUHUHU..." seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun menangis di lantai sambil menggenggam sebuah _action figure_ favoritnya yang patah menjadi 2 karena kakaknya.

 _Flashback.._

 _"ALAH ASW! JAN KESITU ANJ*N*! SHOOT WOI SHOOT! ALAH B*NGS*T NGE SHOOT AJA MELESET. CCD NJS." seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahun tengah asyik bermain game di ruang apartment nya sambil sesekali mengeluarkan kata-kata emasnya._ _Sam_ _pai tiba-tiba..._ _BRUKK!! PRANGG!! (Anggep aja benda jatoh)_

 _'Mampus gue..'_

 _" Nii-sama, suara apa it... HWAAAA NII-SAMAAAA!!"_

 _End of flashback_

"Va, jangan nangis terus dong."

"Gimana hiks.. ga nangis.. kan hiks.. ini kesayanganku.. hiks.. pokoknya nii-sama harus ganti!! hiks.."

"Ugh.. iya iya. Nanti ku ganti."

"GA MAU NANTI! MAUNYA SEKARANG! HUEEEE.." _' yah tambah kejer nangisnya:( '_ " Yaudah ku beliin sekarang." si pemuda langsung mengambil jaket dan dompetnya lalu pergi keluar.

??? P.O.V

Yo, ketemu lagi sama gue. Eh, ga pada kenal gue? Nih ya perkenalkan, nama gue Date Masamune, mahasiswa paling keceh dan tamvan di Basara college. Eits sebelum itu ganti dulu dong jadi Masamune ketjeh P.O.V (anvy: alah ucok)

Date Masamune yang paling ketjeh (katanya) P.O.V

Nah gitu dong thor. (anvy: gue anvy bukan thor)

Jadi gini, gue ga sengaja nge rusak figur karakter anime punya adek gue dan sekarang gue lagi menjelajahi Osaka hanya dengan jalan kaki. Iya jalan kaki. Mau tau kenapa?

Karena motor gue abis bensin :")

Mana besok ada matkul pagi. Dosennya galag lagi. Mune ga lyke.

Eh bek tu stori

Sekarang gue bingung mau cari kemana dulu. Masalahnya gue sama sekali ga tau tentang anime atau figur atau sejenisnya. Hm.. coba ah gue ke toko ini dulu.

 _Di sebu_ _ah toko.._

"Mas, mas, ada figura gak?"

"Figura apa mas?"

"Figura Sisui mas." (anvy: eaa pinjem chara dulu ya om MK)

"Mas, maaf. Ini tempat penyewaan DVD bukan tempat jualan figura."

"Ahelah bilang daritadi ogeb_-"

Gue pun keluar dari toko itu dengan kesel. Yaiyalah gue cuma buang buang waktu disitu. Lalu gue lanjut ke toko sebelahnya.

 _Di toko sebelah..._

wishh penjaganya mba mba nih. Cakep, montok lagi. Godain seru kali ah.

"Misi, mba."

"Iya, mas, ada apa?"

"Saya mau cari figura mba. Ada ga ya?"

"Aduh mas kayaknya mas salah toko deh."

"Oh salah ya? Kalo cari pacar disini bisa ga mba?"

"Aduh mas, ini tuh toko PAKAIAN DALAM WANITA!! BUKAN TOKO FIGURA ATO TEMPAT NYARI PACAR! KELUAR LU ANJER!"

Asdfghijk.. gue langsung keluar dari situ dan ngeliat ke palang di atas pintu.

TOKO DALAMAN WANITA. TERSEDIA BERBAGAI MACAM SEMVAK DAN B*

Ban*ke. Gue salah masuk toko. Alah ta*k lah. Mune ga lyke pokonya.

 _Taimu skippuhh coz anpi too_ _leji.. still mune pov_

"TADAIMA!!"

"EH OGEB GAUSAH TERIAK JUGA KALI!"

"BARU PULANG DIMARAHIN! NGAJAK BERANTEM?!"

Eh salah dialog. Ulang ulang.

"EH OGEB GAUSAH TERIAK JUGA KALI!"

"YAWDAH SI SANS AE. MUNE GA LYKE!"

"LU JUGA SANS ANJIR_- AU AH REMANG-REMANG CEM LAMPU TAMAN LAWANG!"

"Udeh ah gawsah teriak teriak. Nih gue beliin." gue kasih bungkusan plastik warna item setingga titan eh engga. Paling 16 ato 17 cm lah ya.

"Aaaaaa... Mada-nii!! Omaygad, omaygad!" adek gue langsung terkejyut pas liat figure yang gue beliin.

"Sisui nya ga ada. Jadi gue beliin dia aje."

"Aa.. makasih nii-sama. I shayangg you. Ini figure uchiha madara yang baru keluar kemaren, limited edition lagi. Makasihhh... padahal ini mahal banget. Figure nya shisui aja cuma 2.340 yen."

Gantian gue yang terkejyut.

Yaiyalah gue keliling satu kota nyari tempat figure yang masih buka, gue beliin figure si landak itu dengan harga 14.000 yen coba?! Untung gue shayang adek, jadi gue ga bakal bunuh tuh bocah ngeselin.

Yaudahlah ya duit mah bisa dicari lagi. Yang penting adek gue ga nangis lagi.

Kebahagian adek gue, itulah yang paling utama

-Date Masamune 2k18

Owari

yo yo! perkenalkan saia author baru di ffn. Nama saia Anvy Cryaotic. Bisa dipanggil Anvy atau ampi atau Iva juga boleh :v salken wkwk


End file.
